cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 11: An Important Deck
な |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Taisetsuna dekki |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 11 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = March 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 20 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 10: Demonstrate Your Skillsー |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 12: A Believing Heart }}An Important Deck is the eleventh chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2. Plot Riku notes his next opponent to be a Royal Paladin user as Shion appears before him. A worried Chrono is reassured by Kamui who tells him about how Shion had become stronger and even defeated him, sending Chrono off to his next match. Before the fight can begin, Riku states that it would be him, not Shion, that would face off against Chrono next. He continues, asking whether Shion knows how to truely use his clan to which Shion responds that he will have to find out through the fight. While Shion rides Shining Knight, Millius, Riku rides Jewel Knight, Leizgal. Shion recognises Jewel Knights as being a clan with access to Limit Break and prepares for the fight with this in mind. Going first, Shion rides Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax, sympathising with Tokoha's feelings towards their decks. He wouldn't lose to Riku with this deck. Even as a child Shion was a fencing prodigy surpassing those around him, truely an elite just as it was expected of someone of the Kiba family. Once when heading to the change rooms, he saw some of his classmates playing a card game. One of them invites Shion to play with them but is discouraged by the others who say that Shion being an elite was different from them. Hesitantly Shion agreed to that statement, someone like him didn't have the time to be playing around if he wanted to be a person of the Kiba family. One day Shion decided to walk home by himself, along the way he found a card on the ground similar to the one used by his classmates. Looking up, he saw card shop and brought the card with him inside. Amazed by the amount of cards on display, a particular card caught his eye. Blue Sky Knight, Altmile. The store manager came by, providing the lore of the card, Altmile being a holy knight of the Royal Paladins that did his best to protect his country. Inspired by the knight who was able to grab a hold of his own future, Shion aspired to become like Altmile. The following day, he entered the change rooms to his classmates once again playing card games. Apolgising, they prepared to pack up but Shion stops them, asking whether he too could play to which they vehemently agreed. This was his most important possession, which is why he couldn't afford to lose to Riku. Surviving the attacks of Riku's Jewel Knights, Shion begins his turn riding Blue Sky Knight, Altmile. His drives check revealing both a critical and draw trigger, Shion is able to take the lead, looking over to Chrono. Riku sinisterly asks whether Shion should be looking away from his fight at such a time as he rides, the same, Blue Sky Knight, Altmile rather than a Jewel Knight to the surprise of Shion. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Bringer of Dreams, Belenus *Margal *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist *Jewel Knight, Leizgal *Shining Knight, Millius *Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax *Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot *Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro *Knight of Twin Sword *Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus *Transmigration Knight, Brede *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *King of Knights, Alfred Bermuda Triangle *Top Idol, Pacifica Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters